


practically electric

by valkyriors



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles being Charles, Enemies to Lovers, Erik being soft, F/M, First Class, Flirty, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, LOTS of flirty, Smut, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriors/pseuds/valkyriors
Summary: erik fluff. reader has electricity powers and is a mutant recruit in first class. erik and reader they finally get together. smut also included.





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> i now take requests on my tumblr @vhlaslut so please send requests there!!

over the past few weeks, charles had been helping you and the rest of the mutants hone your skills. the ability to coarse electricity through your veins had been a damper on you your whole life so far- televisions used to turn off when you’d try to change a channel, or when you were angry you’d sometimes electrocuted people without realising. it was a spectrum, but thanks to charles you were finally in control. you’d even helped power the whole house by sending a few volts through the generator, much cheaper than paying for it. 

but over the past few weeks you’d also gotten to know erik, the metal-bending idiot who passed him off as much harder than he seemed to be. you’d seen glimpses of how sad and tortured he was, to which you simply wanted to hug him and cry with him. but more than that, he seemed to find an immense pleasure in interrupting your training with snide comments and being an overwhelming pain in the ass. of course you didn’t mind it, his cheeky grin was to die for. your attempts to rally his penchant for playing with you improved over time, until they reached a point you’d call ‘flirtatious’. with erik, you couldn’t be sure if it was working both ways. 

it was early morning, and once again it was just you, charles and erik sat in the kitchen for breakfast. you seemed to be the only three who liked the early mornings, but it always seemed to be such a nice and calm morning with the pair of them. charles sat reading the paper with a cup of tea, while quite childishly you and erik were having a staring contest of sorts. usually it was the rest of the mutants who played games, but there was something about how erik would act when he had just woke up and the younger ones weren’t around. 

his eyes bore into yours and yours into his, but you suddenly saw the spoon from your cereal rise up into the air. with a gasp you went to shout “cheat!”, but decided to stay stubbornly silent as he smirked at you. as erik moved the spoon closer to his mouth, he finally blinked as he ate some of your cereal. 

you gaped your mouth open in a faux protest, but then sent a sudden bout of electricity through the spoon and right into erik. “jesus!” he cursed as he dropped it, and shook the funny feeling out of his head. you laughed profusely and even heard charles let out a small laugh as he shook his head. “you, not a word.” erik pointed at him with a serious demeanor, but there was some milk dripping down his chin. leaning forward, you reached your hand to wipe it away with a napkin. he blushed, not for lack of effort to hide it, as you smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. “i don’t think you’re as scary as you believe you are, dribbles.” shaking his head at you he stood up to leave, but sent a clean spoon from the cutlery drawer into your bowl because he did so. 

“dear god y/n, you are the only mutant in this house that man acts so childish around, you must be special.” charles looked at you with a raised eyebrow as he took a final sip from his cup.  
“oh shut it, telepath. you’d think you two are in love; the way you and him prance about together.” you shook your head at him and tried to return his suggestive look.  
“if you’re talking about love, you should see some of the dirty little thoughts he has about you.” leaving you gobsmacked charles turned right back to his newspaper with a smile, forcing you to turn back to your nearly soggy bowl of cornflakes. 

a few hours later you were lounging around in a parlour room, reading a book until erik swanned in and sat next to you. “you know how they say not to mix water and electricity? what happens when you take a bath?” you nudged him playfully, and while he laughed at himself you stretched both legs across his lap. you continued to read for a while, erik simply letting you lean across him. it didn’t take long for him to lean his head back and fall into a light sleep.

you couldn’t help but feel your eyes drawn to him, he seemed so calm as he slept. and adorable, since his mouth gaped open just slightly. for the first time you found yourself able to study him, his strange hair colour that sat somewhere between ginger and brown, the perfect slope of his nose and his deceiving jaw line. all the time he had spent outside with charles had even left him with a redness along the apples of his cheeks, like a permanent blush. 

deciding that your staring was becoming too much, you lightly kicked him and muttered “you need to shut that mouth or i’ll have to shut it for you.” without opening his eyes or moving his head, he replied “interesting ultimatum, seems like you need to reconsider your idea of a threat.” “seems like you don’t know what to say since i now know you catch flys in your sleep.” he chuckled but muttered ‘fair enough’ before closing his mouth and seemingly falling back to sleep. this time his head was tilted towards you, earning a small smile from you before you went back to your book. 

“why do you and charles insist on waiting til everyone else is asleep before you play your game of chess?” erik jumped and groaned at the sound of your voice, not having registering that you were there as he entered his room. 

“peace and quiet, usually.” your eyes wandered to the window as you let him take off his jacket and make his way over to where you were sat. it was dark out, probably only around midnight but through so many long days everyone went asleep early every night. 

“what are you doing in here?” you were sat on the chair by his desk, in your nightdress, so he just perched on the side of the table looking down at you. 

“waiting for you.” you smiled, but your eyes couldn’t help but close slightly since you were so tired.

“how long have you been in here?” he asked, this time barely whispering, but shaking his head you for waiting up. 

“way too long.” you whispered back, but then you let out a loud yawn. you felt yourself relaxing back into the chair, but erik shook his head before moving you pick you up. 

“no no no.” you went to protest, but already felt yourself up in his arms. “i came to talk to you.” 

“in the morning.” he said, now leaving his room and walking in the direction of yours. you reached up to kiss him on the cheek, and then kept your eyes focused on the direction he was walking in. 

he didn’t even wave his hand as your door opened for him, and he placed you down on the side of your bed. “erik...”

“in the morning, idiot.” he repeated himself one more time, and then asked you if you wanted any help getting into bed before he took his leave. you shook your head. 

“wait.” you went to stand up, but instead half stood to grab onto his shirt, and pulled him down harshly. your lips met, and you lazily moved a hand up to his jaw and you pushed further into the kiss. he happily accepted, feeling himself falling on top of you as he brushed your lips together again and again. he was practically crouched before you since the bed was so low, so he urged you back slightly and crawled on top of you on the bed. you continued for a few moments, both of you beginning to feel heated before you pushed his lips away and took a breath. 

“this is wonderful, but by no fault of yours i might just fall asleep.” you smiled at him, and kissed the tip of his nose before you felt him move away. “in the morning?” you muttered to him, and he nodded as he dragged himself out of the room. 

“definitely.”


	2. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut ;)

you woke up the next morning and it took a few moments for your brain to remind you of the events of the night before. you smiled profusely, and quickly rushed to your bathroom. within a few moments, you brushed your hair and your teeth, and washed your face for the day. you peered in the mirror, noticing you still wore the low cut nightdress you barely ever wore. in your flustered state you’d decided to wear it to see erik, having much dirtier plans before you got so tired. mentally slapping yourself, you remembered you still had the morning, and began to rush over to erik’s room. 

you knocked quietly, knowing most of the house was still asleep. within barely a moment the door opened, but erik wasn’t opening it. you wandered into the room, and saw the bathroom door was wide open and he was brushing his teeth. looking at his reflection in the mirror you smiled at him. he didn’t smile back but held up a ‘1’ with his finger. 

impatiently you wandered into the room, wrapping both hands around him from behind. you stood on your toes so that you could see over his shoulder, looking at him in the mirror. “morning.” 

“not a chance, everyone is sleeping and i am not the man who wants to wake them up.” he spat out the toothpaste before speaking, and you pulled a face at him. 

you waited til he had finished cleaning himself up, and he immediately brought his lips back down you yours. you happily reciprocated, reaching your hands around his neck but you felt him bring you up to the counter and place you down. 

“i will be as loud or as quiet as you want.” you whispered between kisses, but he then pulled away and looked you right in the eye. 

“you are far worse than i imagined.” he grinned at you, and pulled you straight in for another passionate kiss. as you both continued, you reached forward and tried to pull his hips closer to yours for some friction. noticing your wandering hands, he stopped once again. 

he pondered for a moment, before taking your hand and beginning to lead you out of the room. “where are we going?” you whispered, still wandering your hands across him. “we are going,” he whispered back, allowing one of his own hands to wander up your dress. “to one of the bedrooms as far away from everyone else as possible.” you grinned at him, and soon enough you found that you were far enough that you could run through the house and not care about how heavy your steps were.

when you reached a remote corridor you felt erik push you right against a wall, his hard-on prominent, as he kissed you deeply. you desperately tried to lift your leg so he’d press further against you, but within moments he was pulling you away again. “stop teasing me.” you grumbled, but now he was pushing you through the doors of a bedroom. smaller than both of yours, but the size of the room wasn’t the size you were thinking about. 

within seconds he had you pinned on the bed, his hands trying to pull your dress over you as his mouth bit down on parts of your neck. once it was off, he used his mouth on your breast, and let one of his hands wander down you your underwear. he teased you through the material, to which you ached for him to give you something, anything. 

between moans you began to reach for his trousers, pulling them down before he could pin your hands back. eventually he was just in his boxers and you in your underwear, as you delightfully felt him begin to tackle your remaining clothes. you watched him intently, as he kissed through your underwear and the inside of your thighs before he took them off. one his fingers moved to run through your folds, making you moan out in pleasure, before he shoved it right into you. 

it felt amazing after so much time without anything, and to think that such a powerful man was sat in front of you, pleasuring you made you even more wet. “erik....” you moaned out deliriously, and tried to gather your thoughts. “you’ve left me hanging for so long, just fuck me already.” he seemed to continue despite your words, but in a minute he had pulled away. you sat up properly, and pulled his boxers away for him. he let you marvel at him for just a moment, before you laid back on the bed and let him climb above you.

kissing him one last time you felt him push his length into you, and used the kiss to cover up the noise you wanted to let out. he groaned to, and whispered a few sweet words into your ear before he began to thrust in and out. he was bigger than you were used to, or maybe you were just horny, but the pleasure felt amazing. the sounds of his skin on yours and the moans you let out sounded amazing. erik cursed himself, and your chuckle at him became a moan as he hit even deeper inside you. 

you felt the pleasure to build inside of you, as erik felt you begin to writhe even more beneath him. he moved your leg around him and pushed your body upwards, the new angle allowing him to hit a perfect spot inside of you. “how the fuck...” your words trailed off as he quickened his pace, hitting you again and again. 

you began to feel a familiar feeling inside of you, but not the feeling you wanted. “wait, erik...” he continued to pound inside of you as your toes curled and your back lifted off the bed. “me too.” he muttered out, trying not to slow his pace. “no, i-“ you were cut off as your orgasm suddenly hit, a blackness forming in your vision as your eyes began to close. you felt erik cum inside of you, so warm just like you’d imagined, as his pace began to slow down. 

“fuck.” he let out as he finally stopped and pulled out, and couldn’t help but grin at his work as he looked at you below him: messy hair, closed eyes and a smile. “you didn’t tell me that would happen.” he laughed, and moved to lay down next to you on the bed. 

“what?” you asked, but as your eyes opened you remembered. your head flipped frantically to see a smashed lamp beside you, and crackling voltage being emitted from the plug socket. “oh my god...” you cursed yourself as the room around you was darker than it was before. 

“so much for us being undetected over here.” he laughed again, this time at the look of horror on your face. 

“that doesn’t usually happen.” you muttered, now useless to anything that has happened. 

“better for my confidence then.” you elbowed him, but before you could say anything he kissed you, cutting you off.

eventually you dragged yourself away from erik, making yourself presentable and fixing the room back to how it once was. you attempted to fix the lamp and made sure that you hadn’t left any voltage in the room; the plug sockets seemed empty. 

you made your way to the kitchen, hoping to appear for breakfast like normal when you found charles messing about at the fridge. 

“what are you doing?” you asked, seeing that he’d cleared out all the food and was now messing with the switch at the back. 

“you,” he pointed at you with a stern look. “and him,” he then turned to look to erik. “not a word.”  
you stayed silent, and stood waiting like a child waiting for punishment, though you weren’t sure why. “i don’t care what you to get up to, i really don’t, but intentionally or not PLEASE do not cut off all the electricity in my house again. i don’t even know how to fix it.”

you looked up to erik with a worried face, but he was still smirking. “disgusting!” charles called out.


End file.
